


i knew you tried to change the ending (peter losing wendy)

by thevirtch



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fix-It, Future Fic, Romance, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevirtch/pseuds/thevirtch
Summary: taylor swift needs to stop making me feel things. it’s getting really rude at this point.
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	i knew you tried to change the ending (peter losing wendy)

**Author's Note:**

> taylor swift needs to stop making me feel things. it’s getting really rude at this point.

She wakes up. The last thing she remembers is the smashing of glass, her body being thrown forward, someone screaming.

_Am I in heaven?_

She’s lying on a bed that’s very much real, in a darkened room. _It’s not my bed_ , she muses to herself, sitting up and examining herself. There’s no scars, no bruises, nothing that would suggest that she’d been in an accident of any sort. She’s dressed in a plain oversized T-shirt, not one she recognises, but it smells very much like home, although she can’t quite place the scent.

Vaguely, she hears laughter coming from another room. It’s full of warmth and out of curiosity, she slips out from the bed to investigate. She quietly realises how light she feels, as if walking on a cloud.

She hears him before she sees him. 

He’s still the same Scott she knew since she was seven, and his eyes still crinkle the way it did when he told her a joke. Except this time, he's staring at-

Her. 

It’s Tessa but it’s not. This Tessa looks happy, genuinely happy, head thrown back, her arms around him. This Tessa has green eyes looking straight into his, leaning forward to capture his lips, spinning him around.

From the corner of his eye, Scott spots her, and he presses another kiss to the Tessa that isn’t her, whispering something, before walking in Present Tessa's direction.

“Hi,” he says gently, his expression soft.

“Scott,” she replies, eyes moving to the other version of herself.

“Hey, Tess. It’s okay. I was wondering when you were going to arrive,” he says.

“Where am I?” She asks, glancing around. She doesn’t recognise the house, although she has a good guess of which one it is.

“The future,” he says simply.

She looks uneasily towards her future self, before Scott touches her arm and says, “don’t worry, she doesn’t know you’re here. She can’t see you.”

“But you can?”

He nods. “Pretty much so, T. I mean, I am talking to you right now,” he jokes, trying to alleviate some of her anxiety.

“Who’s house is this?” She asks, slightly comforted at the fact that he’s still the same Scott, but still uneasy about her predicament.

“Ours. Well, technically it’s the house of me and the future version of you,” he replies, and he anticipates her next question.

“Is it-”

“Yeah, it is,” he says, before she even finishes. It’s the house he promised to buy her when they were kids. When they were young and naive and when all they could do was run. Before she lost everything.

“And you’re the future version of Scott?”

“Yep.” His eyes are smiling at her now, and although this isn’t _her_ Scott, they still share their own secret language, communicating with just their eyes.

“So, we end up together?”

She expects him to nod, except he looks down and shakes his head.

“So this _isn’t_ our future, then?” She can’t help but feel a bit disappointed.

Before he gets a chance to answer, Future Tessa calls from the kitchen. 

“Scott! I need your help, I think I messed up the brownies,” Future Tessa says, and he smiles and shakes his head.

“Be right back, your future self is equally bad at baking,” he winks, and then leaves her for the kitchen.

After a few moments of standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room, she decides to follow suit, keeping to the corner of the entryway to the kitchen so she has a clear view of Future Scott and Tessa.

“I swear I followed the instructions exactly. Baking just doesn’t agree with me,” she hears herself whine.

“Virtch, did you preheat the oven?” He asks, prodding the brownies that look abysmal.

“Yes I did!”

“To what temperature?” He asks apprehensively, brows furrowing at the oven.

Future Tessa bites her lip, looking like a child that’s been caught doing something wrong.

“I don’t know,” she says quietly.

“You mean to tell me you baked brownies without preheating the oven to the right temperature?” He asks incredulously.

“I just guessed! I thought it would be set to the right one already, and if the brownies looked done I could’ve just taken them out!”

“And you’re wondering what you did wrong?” He says, but he’s laughing and picking her up, kissing her.

“Baking’s just so much _work_ ,” Future Tessa sighs, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

“At this rate, I’m starting to think that you’re messing up on purpose so that I can bake for you, T,” he says in mock disapproval.

“I’m trying my best, Scott.”

And then suddenly Future Tessa starts crying.

“Oh, Tess. Hey, it’s okay, it’s just brownies. I was just teasing,” he says, tone changing to concern and stroking her hair.

“I know,” she says, and he wipes away her tears.

“I’ll bake them for you, okay? I take your chocolate obsession very seriously,” he says, attempting to make her smile, and succeeds in doing so.

“You’ve been stressed all week, with Worlds coming up, and the coaching, and I just thought I’d surprise you. But now I’ve ruined everything,” she says, and he kisses her again.

“No, T, you haven’t. Hey, look at me. Thank you for trying to do something nice for me. We’ll fix this together, okay?”

She nods, and replies, “I’m sorry for being so dramatic, it’s probably just the hormones making me so emotional.”

“It’s okay, Tess. I love you,” he says, kissing Future Tessa again.

“I love you too, Scott.”

She leaves the future versions of her and Scott and explores the other parts of the house. It’s as beautiful as she imagined it would be, as _they_ imagined it would be when they’d first seen it all those years ago.

Photographs of them line the hallway, of them smiling, some of their childhood, a few of them on their wedding day, all smiles.

She feels him behind her, before he even says a word, having been attuned to his presence in any world she’s living in.

“So you’re telling me my cooking skills don’t get better in the future?” She says, taking him by surprise.

“Unfortunately for both of us, no. But that’s what I love about you, about both of you,” he says.

“You’re going to have a kid?”

“Yeah, we are,” he says, and a ghost of a smile creeps onto his face.

She doesn’t know why that realisation hits her so hard, but it does. It’s suddenly all she wants.

“Hey, I have something I want to show you,” he says, offering out his hand to her.

She takes it, and he leads her to the doorway. Before they step out of the front door, Future Tessa rushes up and gives him a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Those kids are the luckiest kids in the world to have you as a coach, you know?”

“I’m the luckiest to get to coach them,” he responds, kissing Future Tessa back.

“Say hi to them for me?”

“Of course. I love you, I’ll be back soon,” he promises, and walks Present Tessa to his car.

“I’m taking you to the rink,” he tells her, once they’re both nicely settled in.

“You coach here?” 

“On weekdays. Sometimes we go to Montreal whenever Patch says the word,” he says.

“ _I’m_ a coach?”

“Choreographer. We make a great team, T,” he says, looking at her proudly.

They pull up to the skating rink, and it’s fairly empty for a Saturday night.

“I don’t coach on weekends, but sometimes I come in at night just to check on the kids, make sure they’re okay,” he adds, taking her hand and leading her to the rink. They stop at the boards, and there’s an ice dance couple at centre ice, practicing one of their lifts.

“That’s our golden team, Tess! Canada’s pride and joy,” he exclaims proudly, pointing at them. Present Tessa sees a flicker of a young Scott and Tessa in them. Tears well up in her eyes.

“They’re good,” she remarks, as he pulls her to his side.

“They are. They remind me of us,” he says, never taking his eyes off of them.

“I think so too,” she says, observing his gaze. There’s no doubt in her mind that he’s an excellent coach.

“You know, you were skeptical about it, at first,” he says, looking back at her.

“Coaching?”

“Uh huh. You didn’t want to do it, said you didn’t think you could.”

“But you managed to convince me,” she says, filling in the blanks.

“Best thing I’ve ever done in my life. That, and marrying you,” he says shyly, making her blush.

“You know, it’s whiplash to talk to this version of Scott,” she admits, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Yeah? Well, I’m a pretty difficult person, as you know,” he says, bumping his hips into hers.

“More self-aware, too,” she teases.

“Thanks, Virtch. So, promise not to give your version of me a hard time when I’m trying to convince you to become the best choreographer in the world?”

“Promise,” she says.

“That’s my girl.” He says.

On the car ride home, she decides to ask more questions she wants answers to.

“Scott, did my future self get into a car crash too?” She asks tentatively.

“Yeah, you both did,” he says, instinctively reaching out to squeeze her hand.

“And we didn’t die.”

“No, you both survived,” he confirms.

“Were you and her together before the crash?” 

“No, we weren’t. We were just like you and your Scott,” he clarifies.

“Oh. So we got together after that?”

“Not quite. I had a visit from Future-Future Tessa, if you get my drift,” he says.

“You visited your future?”

“Yep. Except it was very different from the life I’m living right now.”

“How so?”

“Well, for starters, Future-Future us didn’t get along very well,” he says, a pained expression etched onto his face.

“So kind of like present us. In my world.” All this present-future talk has made her very confused. His eyes darken as the words leave her mouth.

“Something like that,” he says gravely, and his expression shifts. 

“Was it that bad?” She asks, noting his tone.

“T, I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you what I saw there,” he says in a way that suggests the conversation is over for now.

“What happens now?” She questions, changing the subject.

“You go back home,” he says in a matter-of-fact way.

“I meant when I get back. What happens then?”

“I don’t know, T,” he says, shrugging.

“This is my future, right?” She asks.

“Tess,” he lets out a sigh, “your future hasn’t arrived yet.”

“What do you mean?”

“You still have time to change it,” his tone has taken on a slightly desperate note.

“So we don’t end up together?”

“I didn’t say that,” he says carefully.

“You’re implying it, though,” she says, suddenly frustrated at his vagueness.

“Tess, I don’t know if we get together in your world. In this one, we’re together. In the one I visited, we-” He stops, shaking his head. He’s frustrated, and she can tell.

“What?”

“Tess,” he hisses through his teeth.

“Tell me, Scott,” she says quietly. She knows he’ll give in, because he always does. Even in her world, he always does.

“We hated each other, T,” he says so quickly it’s almost as if he’s trying to minimise the pain.

“There’s plenty of times where we didn’t like each other, Scott.” She thinks he’s being overly dramatic. _Perhaps living with Future Tessa has ruined his expectations._

“This was different. You, you weren’t the same person. I wasn’t the same person, we both were hurt and angry and we _resented_ each other.”

“Oh,” she says, but she’s still confused as to why he’s making such a big deal out of it.

“You know what you need to do now,” he finally says after a moment of uncomfortable silence that seemed to stretch on for an eternity. She looks at him, trying to read his expression.

“I can’t,” she says resolutely, shaking her head and looking down at her clasped fingers.

“You’re the only one who can, Tess.”

“I hurt him. We hurt each other,” she says firmly.

“I know.”

“He hates me,” she says in a voice so small he almost doesn’t quite catch it.

“We both know that isn’t true,” he responds, looking at her.

“I tried calling him, we’ve both accepted it for what it is,” she says, trying hard not to cry.

“You still have to try,” he urges.

“What if he doesn't want me back?” The question that’s been threatening to pour out of her finally surfaces.

“Tess, I’ve been in the timeline. Believe me when I say that you will always find your way to each other.”

“What about the one you visited? You said we hated each other. It didn’t work out then,” she insists.

“Tess, in the world I visited,” he pauses, taking in a deep breath, “in the world I visited, we were old,” he explains.

“Like, we were probably fifty or something. And we were still fighting, T. We were both tired, and we were still fighting. That’s when I knew that no matter whatever world we’re in, we’d always be together. We still loved each other, all those years later. I just don’t want you and me to wait that long. Why spend the next twenty years fighting when you can spend it being happy together?”

She wakes up.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> happy july 25th.


End file.
